Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of inflatables, and more particularly to an inflatable water trampoline.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,393,528; 4,576,375; 4,598,904; 5,385,518; and 5,810,695, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse water trampolines.
Known water trampolines use a single inflatable flotation platform that supports a trampoline mat over the open center of the platform ring. When the cross sectional dimension of the ring is large, the user has difficulty in climbing from the water up onto the platform. When the cross sectional dimension of the ring is reduced to provide a low profile platform that is more easily mounted, the platform does not provide sufficient buoyancy to make the platform stable under a user""s weight.
All of the aforementioned prior art constructions are generally inadequate since they are either unstable in the water, or difficult to mount. They are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical stable low profile trampoline for aquatic use.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of stable water trampoline, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a water trampoline including a supporting shell and a plurality of concentrically disposed inflatable rings disposed within the supporting shell to form a stable, low profile buoyant platform. A trampoline mat is attached to an inner edge of the supporting shell to resiliently support it over the central opening of the platform. A zippered access opening is provided on the inner edge of the shell below the trampoline mat to provide access to the inflatable rings.